Fights & Kisses
by IvoryRhapsody
Summary: Nick and Amanda had a fight before going into work that morning that left them at odds with each other. It doesn't take long for them to makeup though.


"And I told you I don't think he did it!"

"Yeah, well, it's obvious he did. His fingerprints were all over the crime scene, he lawyered up real quick and he can't even look at her picture! He's hiding something!"

"That doesn't mean he raped her – "

"Then what does it mean to you?"

"Nick, Amanda, calm down," Fin said, looking between both of them. They were glaring at each other, breathing a bit heavily. Amanda huffed, folding her arms across her chest and Nick had his hands on his hips, his stare equally as intense as hers.

They were arguing about their primary suspect. The case they were dealing with was a tough one because there was more than one rapist. All of the rapists wore condoms but the victim was sure that it was at least five different men because she heard five different voices. They taunted her, took turns brutalizing her, high fived each other, she felt like they were there for hours. Her body kept responding but she stopped. She just laid there but what else could she do? They tied her hands, blindfolded her, gagged her, there was no way someone would come to her rescue. It wasn't until her job hadn't heard from her in two days that they decided to call the police, who immediately called the New York Police Department's Special Victims Unit after finding the victim restrained and nearly lifeless on her bedroom floor.

The only thing they had were fingerprints at the crime scene. There were two sets so apparently two of the guys weren't as smart as the others who decided to wear gloves. They were able to track down one of them. He had a record for a theft but nothing dealing with sexual harassment or rape. But according to neighbors, nobody had been in and out of that apartment in those two days, at least not to their own knowledge. Whether these fingerprints were from someone else was unknown because the victim was not yet fully speaking to the detectives. She was able to open up to Olivia and Amanda earlier that day but she soon shut down, trying to block the images from her mind.

"I'm not calming down until I get to put my view out," Nick angrily said.

"What view?" Amanda demanded.

Nick turned away from her and started walking toward Olivia's office. "Oh, no, no," Amanda said, walking with him and stopping right in front of him before he could reach the door.

"Don't start ignoring me now."

"Move, Rollins," Nick snapped. "We both know the possibility that he's not a rapist. We should at least let the victim hear his voice and maybe - "

"And traumatize her again? Oh good lord," Amanda said. She jabbed her finger on his chest, pushing him back. "Over my body."

Nick grabbed her hand and made sure she was out of the view of the other onlookers of the current situation.

"Don't do this now," he whispered harshly. Her hand was enveloped in his and against his chest. She could feel his warmth and could feel the heartbeat from his chest. She looked up at him, still angry.

"I know you're angry at me but this isn't the time nor the place to take it out on me."

"I'm not unprofessional, Nick. Don't even try that on me."

"Yeah, well you aren't very open minded to possibilities of an innocent man. We're not all bad. I thought I showed you that." He squeezed her hand slightly, hoping to melt away the anger from her face. She wavered slightly but soon nodded.

"Fine," she whispered back, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Fin had gotten up and Olivia had come out of her office when she realized what was going on.

"You two ok?" she asked and Nick let go of Amanda's hand the minute he heard her door swing open.

He cleared his throat and Amanda placed her hands on her hips. Without turning around, he answered. "We're fine." He kept eye contact with her and at that moment, he wanted to kiss her but knew better. He turned around and looked at his Commanding Officer who looked as confused as ever.

"What happened?" She questioned, noticing the stares of the whole room.

"I think we should have Victoria listen to Garett's voice to see if he was one of the rapists," Nick said. He tried to look as calm as possible but he knew Olivia picked up on his odd behavior.

"She might be traumatized again if he is," Olivia said, carefully choosing her words.

Nick sighed. "I know but I don't think he was a part of the rape."

Olivia looked at Amanda who still looked a bit pissed off but nodded anyway. "You and Fin, go talk to him. See if he'll tell you anything else and then we'll see whether or not we'll make Victoria listen to his voice.

"And whatever happened between you two, drop it." With that, Olivia walked back into her office.

Amanda had fled to the bunk room and Nick told Fin to wait for him.

"Don't upset my partner any more than you already have, Nick," Fin warned him. He agreed to wait for him near the interrogation room anyway and walked away.

When Nick got to the bunk rooms, he immediately closed the door behind him. Amanda had spun around, knowing who the intruder was but before a word could be exchanged between the two, Nick had walked up to her and kissed her. Both of his hands cupped her soft cheeks, thumbs caressing her cheek bones as their lips meshed perfectly together. His lips felt amazing on hers. The kiss felt tender, as if he was pouring everything he felt for her in that one kiss and it made her feel amazing.

He wanted to remain like that forever but knew the others would get suspicious if he stayed in the bunk room for too long with a beautiful blonde detective.

When they separated, Amanda leaned in for another kiss and stole it. He leaned as well and the next few seconds were attempts of them trying to separate from each other but failing to do so as they found themselves kissing again and again, getting sucked into their own little world. They couldn't get enough of each other and Nick found his hands going down to pull Amanda into him and her hands went up his back to his hair.

Footsteps were heard coming their way and that shook them into reality. Breaking away, Nick gave her a last kiss on the cheek and on her neck before fixing his shirt and walking to the door of the bunk room. Before he could open it, Fin had and he raised an eyebrow, staring questionably at the two young detectives.

"I was expecting to find you guys fighting in here but I didn't hear anything and started…never mind," he ended. "Let's go, Nick."

"Yeah," Nick breathed, following Fin. Before he closed the door, he gave Amanda a smile which she returned back.

* * *

**Happy to receive requests for fics. :)**


End file.
